A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cement admixture and a cement composition containing this admixture.
B. Background Art
The recent concrete industry greatly requires concrete buildings to be enhanced in durability and strength, and it is known that the durability and the strength of the concrete buildings are both improved by enhancing the dispersibility of cement in a cement composition as used for producing the concrete buildings.
In the concrete industry, a time is spent from the preparation of a cement composition till the use thereof. Therefore, a high slump retainability is also demanded to the cement composition.